Iris
by Anonymous Saru
Summary: What will a singer do to try and be forgiven by the horrid mistake he had made that accidentally hurt his icy manager's feelings. How far will he go to be forgiven? -- AU, Happy 411 day


**Anonymous Saru: **Well, I was walking to the back of my house and I passed my iris' that were in full bloom. Ironically, that I hadn't noticed was even growing until just a today. XD; But anyways, that is what sparked my interest and made the plot bunnies in my mind produce this! But really, happy (oh so late) 411 day.**  
Rating: T**; for strong implications, mild cursing. And Marluxia's horniness.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song Iris (It gave me the inspiration to write this story), the flower, or office supplies. If I did, then I would be rich, and obviously not writing this disclaimer down and I'd be off buying staplers. :3  
**Et Cetera: **Sorry that this is really late, I had to call it quits when 11 o'clock rolled around because I had to get up this morning to take a Mock SAT test at my high school. And I didn't get home until 2ish, and my mom forced me to eat dinner and socialize. But due to lack of sleep, I'm sorry if things don't make sense. Oh, and if you see a missing letter, I blame that on my mom's laptop. It likes doing that. (Like, for example, just now it missed out the 'e' in likes. I however hate red squiggly lines so I caught it easily) Especially with my h key.

Oh, and pardon the OOCness that might have snuck into the story D:

- - - - - - - -

Iris

"Marluxia!" Axel hissed darkly as he strummed the opening notes on his bass. "What are you doing?! This is no time to space out!"

Marluxia blushed and looked at the blond man who was seated in front of him and held onto the microphone, his slim pale fingers wrapped tightly around it. Axel was right, this was no time to space out. Not at a time like this. This was probably the most important day for him and his friends, and he surely didn't want to screw it up.

Why was Marluxia so nervous? He was in a recording studio for one, with expensive gadgets and gizmo's that probably cost around a million dollars if _one_ was broken. But it wasn't the room that frightened him the most. It was the blond man who sat on the other side of the glass that absolutely petrified him.

He was giving the man a short show. After all, one would tend to do that if you were trying to impress a soon-to-be manager. It would be obvious after all...

Marluxia turned his head and glanced at the others who plead silently for him to start singing. And ironically Marluxia took their silent pleads and started singing to the song that was being played.

On the other side of the glass a silver haired man turned to the blond one.

"What do you think? I know this isn't dissecting frogs but..." The silver haired man asked as he glanced at the blond who was beside him.

There was silence from the blond as he closed his eyes, listening to the band that was in front of him perform, what he probably assumed was their hardest yet. "They intrigue me." He said as a delicately paled fore finger ran over his upper lip thoughtfully.

"Tell them that they have a deal..." was all the blond said. And with that he got to his feet and walked off into his office.

The band stopped as they saw the blond head off to another room. Marluxia felt his heart slow down. He almost cried.

"Good going guys." The silver haired man said in a monotone voice. A small smirk etching its way onto his lips. "You have a new manager..."

"OI!" A voice hissed as the fleeting memory started to disappear. "Come on Marluxia! Get that ass out of bed. We have a concert in less then a week, and here you are sleeping!" The voice hissed once more.

Marluxia groaned as he swung his legs out of bed. "Is it time already?" Marluxia asked as he glanced up at the firey red hair that was in front of him.

"Yes, ya sleeping princess. Vexen's ready for us. And, I believe he's in a bad mood too." Axel said as he sat on Marluxia's bed.

Marluxia groaned. If there was one thing you could do to not anger Vexen it was to not get on his bad side. And getting on his bad side was showing up late to a rehearsal. He knew he was going to have to get out of that somehow. And besides, the blond man couldn't stay mad at Marluxia for long either.

"Who's there already?" Marluxia said as he slipped on a silky floral etched button up shirt and a pair of low riding jeans.

"Well, asides me, there's Saix and Demyx. You should be lucky that Dem has to get his guitar in tune. And I believe Larx went to pee." Axel said smugly grinning a toothy grin.

Marluxia blinked. "And he did that on purpose?"

Axel nodded. "Yep."

"I bet Zexion loves that." Marluxia said as he brushed through his pink hair. "Alright. I'm ready. Let's get this over with." He said as he saw Axel get up and off of his bed.

Upon walking into the recording studio Marluxia could all but sense Vexen's bad mood. Oh how he was going to pay for it later on. Taking a chance, Marluxia glanced at the blond. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans, a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He could tell that Vexen was aggravated his hair was pulled up in a pony tail and his glasses were already on his pale face.

"Demyx, play that riff once more. It doesn't sound quite right." Vexen said as he calmly racked a hand through his hair.

Demyx nodded as he saw Marluxia and Axel enter the room and played the guitar riff correct for the first time during rehearsal.

"My God he can play!" Vexen claimed happily as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Sorry. I forgot." Demyx smiled innocently as he clutched his guitar to his body.

Vexen sighed. "Whatever, just don't pull that when you're out on the stage next week. Even though you aren't performing a full concert, an opening gig might be the one that will make or break you." Vexen said sternly as he looked at the members. "And tardiness isn't exactly what we're aiming for princess." Vexen chided softly. Not meaning it fully. But still holding some value nonetheless.

"Sorry Vexy!" Marluxia smirked. He knew the blond couldn't stand the nickname. He always loved riling the blonds blood up. "It won't happen again! I promise!"

"Whatever Marluxia. I'm not going to believe you're empty words until you put value to them." Vexen said as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Now, since we're all here. Take it from the top."

And with that they all played from top to bottom their performance for their opening gig that was nearing down.

Practice was cut short by the silver haired man who helped them all meet Vexen. "Hey," he said as he tapped Vexen's shoulder. "I have the new art for the poster of our boys—and uh, girl..." He said as he rubbed his neck, would Larxene really classify as a girl? Oh well, better make sure she won't hear that.

Vexen looked up into the man's amber eyes. "Alright." He said as he pushed a button to talk to the band via intercom. "Guys, and gal. Come inside. Xemnas has new poster art—" was all the blond could get out as the blue haired drummer bounded through the door as if he was a fat kid and Xemnas was the buttery fattening cake.

"Xemnas!" He chimed happily kissing the silver haired man's neck. Which caused the man to chuckle softly.

"Later, my little obedient one..." he paused as he whispered something else into is lovers ear. "But right." He said as he cleared his throat and looked up at the rest of the band mates that piled into the room. "I picked up a copy of what your posters going to look like at the concert."

"Does it say Graceful Assassins?" Marluxia asked curiously.

Xemnas shook his head. "No sorry, apparently the people that work there were blind and added a few extra shit. But your group picture is absolutely stunning." Xemnas said as he handed a copy to Marluxia.

Marluxia looked down, Xemnas wasn't lying through his teeth when he said the picture looked good. He remembered they all had to pose wearing those ridiculous looking outfits they had, but everyone looked good. They had Axel in a black jean coat with red faux fur lining the inside. And tight black shiny leather pants and combat boots. His hair was spiked up crazier then it usually was. His guitar was strapped around his shoulder lazily. His back was resting against a wall that had "Assassins Blade" written on it via spray cans.

Saix was wearing a pair of torn jean shorts, and a black frayed tank top. His jean shorts had a spiked black belt with black and blue studs on it. He wore a worn out looking collar around his neck with a chain that connected to one of his earrings that were in his right ear. He was laying on his back on a frayed couch that was to the left of Axel, his sticks in one hand as it rested on the floor.

Demyx (for once in his life didn't look odd in the clothing he had on) had on a dark blue hoodie that looked old and worn out. The sleeves were rolled up and you could see the wrist warmers Demyx was wearing. One of them had something sewn onto it and it said "Rock the Arts" while the other had the peace logo on it. He wore regular loose fit cargo jeans and his favorite pair of shoes. Which were blue and white checkered print from Vans. He sat on a table that was in the center and in front of Axel. His guitar strapped around his back.

Marluxia glanced down and saw himself in the middle. He was surprised on such a good job they did. He was wearing a dark pair of skinny jeans and a black and pink strip long sleeved shirt that clung to his body, and like Demyx's hoodie his sleeves were also rolled up and you could see the wrist warmers and rings that were draped dramatically up and down his wrists. A microphone was held loosely in his hands as he sat with his arms resting on his legs sitting in the middle of the table. He was wearing a pair of woman's converse that were pink and black.

Larxene for once in her life was wearing a tutu-like frilly skirt, except hers was black and had a pair of electric yellow leggings. She wore a leather jacket with studs on it, the arms of the jacket cut off just past her elbow and you could see fishnets on her arms that were the same color as her leggings, a simple black spaghetti strap tank top over the bright fishnet. She like Axel, was also wearing combat boots, except you could see a more defining heel on hers unlike Axel's flat ones. She was sitting on top of the couch's arm rest, one of her legs resting on the table that Demyx and Marluxia sat on.

"Hot damn, I look good." Axel said as he let a low whistle fall from his flabbergasted mouth. "Just wait till Rox sees this one! He's going to be begging me for an autograph!"

"Don't get to cocky Axel." Demyx smiled. "Remember we're opening up for _their_ band, DiZ."

Axel sighed. "You had to remind me." Marluxia smiled. He knew Axel couldn't stand seeing his beloved drummer play in a band like that. DiZ consisted of a much younger cast. Half of them were still in high school.

There was Roxas, who was a sophomore in high school. He was the drummer for DiZ. Next was Sora, Roxas' twin who was a junior and was also the band's guitar player. Then there was Riku, Sora's boyfriend, who was a senior and the bands bass player. Hayner, Roxas' best friend was the lead singer and was a sophomore. The band's manager was Seifer, Hayner's boyfriend. Their advertising was helped out by Namine.

"Hey, Kairi?" Axel asked as he watched the small girl turn her head around. (she was their advertiser. That's how they managed to book the person who took the photograph. The wacky photographer Xigbar.)

"Yes Axel?"

"You'll get to see your sister tonight won't ya?" Axel questioned.

Kairi blinked and went back to editing the bands myspace page. "Yes silly. I always see my sister, especially in the evening. When I go home, doesn't that ring a bell?"

"That's not what I meant..." Axel said as grumbled. "Look will ya just show that to her and get her to show it to Rox for me?"

Kairi sighed as she began formatting. "I'll try."

Axel smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear."

Marluxia snickered as he turned his attention to the blond hair man who was still looking at the band's promotional picture. He placed his hand slowly on Vexen's shoulder.

"Look I'm sorry I was late for rehearsal today..." Marluxia whispered into the blond's ear. He felt the man tense up a little at the hand placed on his shoulder, but this. This sent the man shivering. Marluxia smirked. He liked doing that to the blond. He somehow felt more in control of things then the odd manager.

"I-it's alright." He managed to say, his voice was an octave lower though. Marluxia suspected that it was from his hand, and the closeness of their bodies. And was that a stutter in the meticulous blond's voice? "Just don't do it again." Vexen warned as he shrugged off Marluxia's hand.

"Where are you going?" Marluxia asked with a formidable smirk hinting on his face.

"I have paper's to sign." Vexen retorted as he headed to his office.

Marluxia smirked deepened as he sat the promotional paper down. He made sure that nobody was watching him. And snuck off to the blonds office. He was however being watched. And the jealous one's name began with an L. _(__**A.S.**__ Hot damn, I could totally put 'ove' at the end of that l and make that sentence sound kick ass!)_

"Marluxia? Where are you going?" Larxene asked curiously. She had been watching his entire encounter with the icy manager and glared. She knew he was only flirting with him. But, she didn't like where he was heading with it. Hell, Vexen didn't have a crush on the singer. She did. Why should Marluxia waste all of his efforts on somebody who could care less. Somebody who wasn't worthy of his love.

"I er—" He said as he tried to think of a way to get out of whatever excuse Larxene would throw at him. "I was just uh..." Marluxia said as he frantically tried to think of what to make up. "I was just off to pee!" He said, oh crap. Did that come out to cheerfully?! He thought as he eyed Larxene's reaction.

"Oh. Alright." She said. "But hurry up. We're going to reherse in a few hours. Just so you know." She said her voice sounded a little disappointed. But she quickly covered it up with one of her usual scowls. "So hurry up and don't get lost alright?!"

Marluxia felt sweat literally drop from his forehead. "A-alright. I'll try to not get lost!" Marluxia said as he side stepped her and headed off to the bathroom. Ironically he actually did have to pee. After taking care of his business he lingered a few minutes after cleaning his hands and stepped outside of the bathroom. The hallway was empty. Thank God. Marluxia thought as he headed for Vexen's office.

Vexen's office door was a dark mahogany, and there was a small plaque on the door that read "Manager's Office." Marluxia knocked once to warn the icy manager that he was coming inside. Opening the door he noticed that Vexen was still entranced within the piles of paperwork that were on his desk.

Marluxia almost gasped as his eyes fell upon the blond man. His head was down and hair was down, and slightly in his face. He however still had his glasses on. The light reflected against his luminescent skin and there was a sheen on his blond hair from the lights. There was light scratching from Vexen's pen.

"Ohh Veexeeen." Marluxia purred.

"If it's about a raise then my answers no. I'm not getting paid enough for this..." Vexen grumbled as he rifled a hand through his hair making sure his bangs wouldn't get into his face.

"Nooooope. This time _you're _wrong." Marluxia said as he advanced towards the sitting man.

"Then what exactly is it?" Vexen asked as he looked up into Marluxia's face. There was something different about that look. Something that just reeked carnal lust. Vexen however, made the biggest mistake one could tend to make. He looked straight into the singers eyes.

At that point in his life he felt completely venerable. More then he did when he told his father that he wasn't going to become a scientist, and that he wanted to become a manager for a band. Or then telling his parents after he graduated high school that he just didn't seem to like women, and that he fancied men more.

He felt like he was staring a predator in the face, and that he was dinner.

"Y-yes?" Vexen said in the calmest voice ever trying his best to maintain it. "What do you want?"

Marluxia looked down at Vexen and smirked devilishly. "Oh there are a lot of things that I want, Vexen. I could go on and on listing them out to you..." Marluxia said as he walked around Vexen's desk.

Vexen never took his eyes off of the singer who was already on the other side of his desk, trying to turn his chair around. Vexen shivered softly as Marluxia leaned over Vexen and whispered multiple things into his manager's ear, side tracking him as he straddled Vexen.

Vexen shivered uncontrollably as Marluxia ran a thumb down his neck slowly. He softly gripped Vexen's chin and pulled it up to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. After pulling away he noticed that Vexen was absolutely rigid, his breathing was ragged, his mouth was slightly agape, and his eyes were shut tightly.

He actually looked quite adorable.

So adorable that he actually took Vexen by surprise and kissed him again. Marluxia was so caught up in smothering Vexen in kisses that he didn't realize Vexen pulled away.

"S-so help me God, Marluxia if you're doing this just to fuck with me I—" Vexen panted as he tried shoving Marluxia off of him. But he was already at a disadvantage. And somehow he found that his hands were pinned above his head.

"Vexy..." Marluxia cooed softly as he kissed along Vexen's neck. "I wouldn't do this just to fuck with you." Marluxia answered as he lapped his tongue against Vexen's sensitive skin. He meant the full truth with his ministrations, he's had a crush on the man ever since he met him.

Vexen shuddered and desperately dug his nails into his clenched hand. He only looked up when Marluxia tilted his head.

"I would never fuck with you. I would fuck you, but not in the sense of messing around with your head." Marluxia said as he slid off the blond. "But I'll leave you to your paper work. I have rehearsal to get back to as well..." And with that Marluxia patted Vexen on the head and left the blond manager confused and alone.

_-Six days later-_

"Shit." Marluxia cursed into the mike. "Sorry. Could we take it up from the top again? I'm just not feelin' it." Marluxia said as he held onto the mike in his hands.

"God damn, you're sure persistent. What more can you fuckin' feel?!" Saix growled as he hit the drums with his sticks in aggravation.

"Saix, watch that mouth of yours." Xemnas said over the speaker of the recording room. The band members could hear a disgruntled sigh from their manager.

"Why don't we break for ten." Vexen offered. He knew they were all getting annoyed and the temperature of the room could get quite hot in there, especially on a day like today.

"That'd be really appreciative. Thanks Vex." Axel said as he laid his bass on the guitar rack and walked out of the piping hot room. He was probably going to spend his ten minute break on calling a _certain_ drummer.

"Freedom." Saix muttered as he laid his sticks on the chair and headed out for a breather. And to spend his time with his boyfriend. Probably to talk about life and the deeper meaning to it. When it came to Saix and Xemnas nothing could stop them from a philosophical discussion. Not even a mad raid of hormonal women. Or worse then that. Fan-girls.

Demyx sighed and sat his guitar on the other rack and left to put his hands under cold water. What a perfect time for his hands to start aching. The day _before_ their opening gig. Vexen made sure that the blond mullet wouldn't do anything to damage his digits. So that meant no overworking tonight.

There were only two people left in the room and that was Marluxia and Larxene. Marluxia didn't like the fact that he was completely alone with the crazy sadistic girl and the thought of what she could do to him made his spine twinge. It only made him put his microphone back onto the stand and hurry out of the room so he could spend more time with the mysterious manager.

Even with the ample times they've fooled around they didn't know what to call themselves. Whether it be that they're an actual item. Or that they're a fling. Or that there was nothing more then just carnal lust. Marluxia wished it wasn't the last option. He did have a crush on the blond. But he sensed that the blond wasn't quite yet ready for a relationship. Hell it took him this long to make the ice prince to realize just how exactly it's great to have sex.

Marluxia was too caught up in thinking about the blond aloof manager that he didn't sense Larxene stalking up to him slowly. Until it was too late and she had him pressed against the wall. Her lips on his. And damn all to say she wasn't doing a good job. Damn himself for kissing back.

"Marluxia I need to ask—" Vexen's voice sounded as the door to the recording part of the studio was opened. His face was distraught and he looked as if he had been deceived. "I-I'm sorry. I'll leave you two alone." Vexen stuttered, appalled at the situation he had seen.

Larxene pulled away once she heard the clicking sound of the door being shut. "Who was that?" She asked.

It was then when Marluxia realized that he was in deep shit. The clicking sound did more then signify that the door was shut. It signified the hurt look on Vexen's face. It was then he realized what Vexen said to him the first time he had kissed the blond manager: "_'S-so help me God, Marluxia I swear if you're doing this just to fuck with me I will be a force to reckon with. You won't like it!'"_

"Shit." Marluxia said under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Larxene asked as she wrapped her arms around Marluxia's waist.

"This." Marluxia paused. "I can't do this. I'll be lying to you. And you deserve _so_ much better then me." Marluxia muttered as he pushed Larxene away softly. He couldn't believe his flirtatious attitude got him in trouble. Marluxia couldn't stop replaying the image that was forever etched into his brain as he headed towards Vexen's office. He knocked once to warn Vexen that he was going come in, and entered.

"Vexen I—" Marluxia said as he looked at the man. His eyes were shinning brightly. As if he were about to cry.

"...out..." Vexen mumbled as he bowed his head slightly hoping, praying that the singer couldn't see his face.

"Vexy..." Marluxia began.

"Don't _Vexy_ me! GET OUT!" Vexen yelled.

"But... Vexen. I—" Marluxia started but was soon cut off again by Vexen.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! Everything you say holds no more value! I can't trust you anymore, Marluxia! Get out, get out, GET _OUT_!" Vexen yelled as he got to his feet. One of his fists were clenched as the other hand grabbed whatever was in his reach and threw it at Marluxia. Luckily for Marluxia, he dodged it, but if it were more to the left then it would've knocked the singer unconscious.

"Vexen I—" Marluxia said once more, feeling like a broken record.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Vexen yelled once more as he began throwing other various office supplies in Marluxia's general direction. And for once, Marluxia took the managers advice and let him be. He headed back to rehearsal with his head hung low. Leaving the blond to cry heavily into his arms as he curled into a ball in his chair. His shoulders racking up and down due to his heavy sobs.

Larxene was no where to be in sight, it was only Axel, Demyx and Saix.

"Hey man, what the hell happened?" Axel asked as he looked up from retuning his bass. "When I came back in here Larxene stormed out in tears. Talking about stupid pink haired nimrods."

Marluxia sighed and told the group what had happened and also what he and Vexen had been doing behind closed doors. It wasn't like it mattered. Those three had been like brothers to him, despite all the fights they got into, or the arguments started over spilled milk (literally) or over who drank the last of the orange juice and put the empty carton back into the refrigerator.

"Dude, just apologize to him tomorrow." Axel said as he went back to retuning his instrument. "If you love him that much, he should see through it all." Marluxia scoffed. How exactly could he reply to a man who threw a stapler at his head?

"What do you do when you and Xemnas get into fights Saix?" Marluxia asked, eyeing the quite blue haired man.

"Well. I normally let Xemnas have his alone time for the time being, and then I try to fix it the next day. But Xemnas _knows_ I wouldn't intentionally harm him..." Saix said as he glanced at the pink haired singer. "Xemnas' case is completely different then Vexen's though. Xemnas knows the feeling is mutual between us two, however, Vexen does not. You two fight half the time, over the stupidest things albeit. And you lie to him. How exactly can he trust you Marluxia?" Saix paused. "You're going to have to show him that you mean business. But now is just not the time to do so. Give him his space. Let him breath." Saix finished.

"Yeah. We have a gig _tomorrow_ night. Let's just call it an early night." Axel said as he patted Marluxia's shoulder hoping it would comfort him. _In some way_.

"Yeah, try to get some sleep." Saix said as he put his sticks into his stick bag. "See you all in the morning." Saix said as he ventured off to his room.

"Night dude." Axel said as he left his bass on the guitar stand. "Try not to think about it too much, okay?"

Marluxia nodded. He hated to admit it, but he was royally fucked.

"Write him a song." Came a soft voice.

Marluxia looked up and realized that Demyx was still in the room. "Do what now?"

"Write him a song." Demyx said. "If he really means so much to you, show him by dedicating a song out to just _solely_ him." Demyx said once more as he got to his feet. "People tend to forgive you if you do something like that. They can't be too mad once they hear a song that's meant for them and them only. It means a lot."

Marluxia looked up and nodded. "T-thanks a lot Demyx." And with that Marluxia headed off to his room and put his headphones on and began writing on a notepad he had got for his birthday, by nonetheless, Vexen himself.

_-Next day, Midday-_

"Where's Marluxia? We have a gig in less then six hours! You think he'd be in here with the rest of us practicing!" Axel said darkly as he practiced a solo spot that was bothering him.

"Oh I think I know where he might be." Demyx said softly as he practiced some guitar riffs.

Around three was when Marluxia had decided to show up. "Sorry I'm late, I was working on this song. Do you mind if we play it tonight instead of our ending song?" Marluxia asked as he handed the parts to the band members.

"I don't mind." Demyx smiled as he looked at the part. It was pretty simple part for the guitar.

"Sure. But what brings on the change?" Axel said as he glanced down at the bass' part. It too was easy.

"Oh. I felt like I needed to do this." Marluxia said as he handed Larxene and Saix there parts. He glanced at Larxene and whispered something into her ear. She looked up, then back into her part and nodded. "This is the only favor I'm doing. So, be honored." She said and went to her keyboard to figure a few things out.

"Hey." Demyx said as he glanced at his piece. "What are you going to do about the acoustic guitar? We don't have another member in the band—unless..." Demyx said as he looked at Marluxia. "Did you learn to play the guitar?!"

"No. I contacted Sora and asked if he wouldn't mind helping me out. And he doesn't. I'm going to be playing the violin..." Marluxia said nervously.

"You know how to play the violin?" The group asked him. "Well. Yes. I learned how to play when I was younger." Marluxia said bashfully. "But enough twenty questions. We have a new song to run through!" Marluxia said as he brought out his violin.

_-6:59 Concert Hall-_

"Hey? Dem do you know what Marluxia's singing at the end? He wouldn't give it away all he did was hum a few notes..." Axel asked out of curiosity.

"Your guess is as good as my guess Axel." Demyx said as he strummed up and down on his unplugged electric guitar.

"Alright guys." Vexen said icy as ever. "Don't screw this up." What a wonderful pep talk. He wouldn't even say good luck out there. Or see ya at the end of this thing. "I'll be watching from the audience—" was all the blond said as he headed out towards the front.

Xemnas sighed. "Good luck boys, and girl. I know Vexen may seem kind of bitchy. But...he's just going through some tough times at the moment. I know he wants you all to kick ass when you're out there. So please do great. And above all else. Just have fun. I'll be in here today. So if you need any instruments just motion for one and I'll replace one for you." Xemnas said as he glanced out at the stage.

The announcer was just about finished. "Kick some major ass tonight kids." Xemnas said, and with that, they headed out there. The crowd went wild everybody was having a fun time, and the crowd forgot that this was the opening band. Everything felt right, all the notes were played correctly. And then came the time for the closing song.

"I hope you guys all enjoyed our songs we played. And I hope you all enjoy DiZ..." Marluxia paused as he flicked his wrist. "But sadly we must end this and hand it off to the band you guys paid to see!" Marluxia joked.

"We'll close off at this one last song. And I would like to thank Sora, the guitarist from DiZ who's giving a helping hand in this song." Marluxia said as he took the chair that Xemnas had brought out.

"It's no problem at all Marly!" Sora exclaimed happily as he held onto his acoustic.

Vexen stared flabbergasted at what was unfolding before his eyes. Damn the pink haired dare-devil! Now was not a time to pull something new off! The crowd loved their performance, but that was because_ he_ chose the songs! He made sure the crowd would eat out of their hands. And what Marluxia was doing could possibly ruin their chance at stardom!

"But this is a new song, that came from the bottom of my heart. Corny I know, but, this person means a lot to me. And, maybe you'll get to know who I really am after this. I hope so...that is, if you'll give me a chance." Marluxia said as Demyx and Sora began playing the solo. "Anyways, I dedicate this song to my manager, Vexen. I know we—well I know I've done some stupid shit out there, but..." Marluxia said as he closed his eyes. He began singing the intro.

The crowd sucked it up like a fresh morning dew.

Vexen closed his eyes and drowned everything out and listened solely to Marluxia and the accompanying instruments.

"I know that I did a horrible thing baby, but I can't rewrite the sins from that tragedy..." Marluxia sung as he strummed the chords to the violin.

To even an amateur music major it sounded sloppy, as if it were a grade schooler playing the stringed instrument for the very first time. But to Vexen it sounded of nostalgia. It brought back sweeter memories of when he was listening to the band for the very first time.

"You're my somebody, the reason why I get on day by day..." Marluxia sung, letting his gaze slip onto the blond manager who had his eyes closed. As if he was lost within the musical bliss.

Vexen's eyes shot open quickly. Jade green eyes stared into an ocean blue. At that point, Vexen was the one who felt stupid. He had freaked out something completely stupid as such as a kiss!

"But I just want to let you know, that her kiss meant nothin' to me! You're all I need..." Marluxia sung on to his hearts content.

"Are you just going to leave him be?" A voice sounded from beside him. Vexen blinked and started into Amber eyes.

"S-should I—?" Vexen asked as he looked at Xemnas who had ventured off to the crowd to talk some sense into Vexen.

"Well, he's singing an apology. He wrote this song just for you. I think...you should let your heart decide." Xemnas said as he crossed his arms.

Vexen for the second time in his life. Vexen felt completely venerable, and alone. But he knew it was just a façade he had on to keep himself from getting hurt. He knew that the answer was right in front of him. "Xemnas." He asked, opening his eyes once more. "Help me up there."

"I wrote this song for you, just so I could sum the words of how much you mean..." Marluxia sung one last time as he held onto the last note. Allowing Sora and Demyx to finish the song off. He stood up and bowed but before he could turn around to head off stage he noticed Vexen was standing in front of him. His head was bowed, and he held onto his arm nervously.

Marluxia looked up at him. Blue eyes trying to figure out green. They didn't need words to communicate. It was there, obvious as the easiest answer to the math homework. Marluxia got up and set his violin on his chair and hugged Vexen. Planting a chaste kiss over Vexen's pale lips.

"You really are the closest to heaven that I'll ever be." Marluxia whispered softly as he pulled the older man into a deeper embrace, catching his lips one last time.

* * *

_Reflections:_

Anonymous Saru: Why yes. I wrote those few lyrics from the bottom of me dirty black heart :'D

Marluxia: So blame her if it makes me sound cornier then usual.

Demyx: But Marly, aren't you the flamboyant one?

Axel: WOULD YOU LIKE SOME ICE FO' THAT BURN?! XD

Saix: If at first you didn't quite get the beginning, it was a dream.

Zexion: What importance did I have in this story? Well, I was the guitar go-to person.

Xemnas: And midday, is said to be around 10-2, so Kanae went with around 1ish because if she wanted it to start at 12 then she would've written noon. But she didn't. (Lul, and cookies for those who thought of the first game, if you ever got the line "Your adventure begins at midday" XD)

Anonymous Saru: Yet again, I'm sorry for the now three day delay. Gosh, I never was good at getting a story out on a specific time. Now, essays are another thing. But things I write for fun... D: not so much. XD; eh well, shows you all I'm dedicated to school eh? And for those who are curious my Mock SAT test sucked balls. But, I got a four (4/6) on my essay tho. So horrah! :3


End file.
